Sailor Star Story
by Angel-Elone
Summary: A continuation from Sailor Moon, you must have read the final manga, Sailor Stars 3. Or nothing at all will make sense, and much will be ruined for you. You can find the manga in many book stores, or you can find the script online for it.


===Intro===  
  
Serena sat on her balcony, over looking crystal tokyo. Darien standing behind her, as they each embraced the new day. The sailor scouts where right below, leaving for morning patrolling in their sailor uniforms. The no longer small lady tagging along to talk with the others. She was full grown, over 20 looking, and engaged to Helios, her long time love. The king and queen in their daily wardrobe, her long flowing white gown with golden trim, and his deep blue armor, also with golden trim.  
  
They walked away from the balcony hand in hand. Making their way through the hall ways of Crystal Tokyo Tower. They ran into their second daughter just emerging from her bedroom, dressed in not her sailor soldier outfit, but jeans and a tank. She joined walking beside her parents.  
  
"Good morning Lulu." Serena spoke, watching her daughter yawn and stretch as she walked.  
  
"Good morning Mom, Dad." she cracked her hands in front of her, making that annoying noise.  
  
"Where's your uniform?" he father said.  
  
"I'm not wearing it." Lulu replied, and began trying to crack her neck.  
  
"You should be just in case.." her mother began.  
  
But the other girl cracked her back and cut her off.  
  
"But what? There's no war, no evil, only peace here. What's the point of me becoming a Sailor Scout if there's no evil I will have to fight?"  
  
She turned the corner as the couple stopped, watching her head out to the gardens.  
  
"I don't get why she's like this all the time.." Serenity spoke.  
  
"She doesn't feel needed. In an age of peace, she doesn't understand why she was given the gift of a Sailor Scout. She sees no point in it, and thus feels she is not needed." the king answered her, and they both continued down the hall.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
The girl ran to the back side of the castle, to sit against the wall. He brown hair flowed behind her as she ran. As she sat she looked out at the endless garden of different flowers, both wild and not. Many butterflies fluttered about the place.  
  
"It's not fair." she looked up at the perfect blue sky, say for a few puffy clouds.  
  
"I just wana be worth something. I'm a sailor scout when there's no need for one. Im daughter of a queen who already has a taker of the thrown after her. What will I be here for!? .... what use will I be..." She picked up a rock and threw it into a far away pond.  
  
"I wana go on an adventure... all my own." she said, still watching the blue sky. She saw a pack of birds fly from within a cloud it seamed, but then one small one began to break away from the rest and fly down at her.  
  
"Nani?" she said, as it closed in on her.  
  
The bird landed next to her, it was a dove, but with purple tail feathers. It looked like only a little baby bird, but old enough to fly.  
  
"Uh, hello there." she looked around the birds neck and noticed a ribbon with something on it shining.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" she removed it from the birds neck, and it hoped closer to her. She pat its back then brought the object closer for inspection.  
  
"Where did you get such a pretty jewel...." the silver stone shimmered in her eyes.  
  
"Wait, this is the silver crystal! No, this ones....different..." it was, it was not shaped like a heart or plain crystal shape, but like a 5 sided star.  
  
"Hello Sailor Star." the little bird spoke in a high pitched female voice.  
  
"Gah! It talked! I mean, I've heard of talking cats before but this is ridiculous!" she had a nervous twitch about her.  
  
"Please, don't be frightened. My names Mimiko!" she spoke, bowing as much as a little birdie could.  
  
"Uh, can I help you? Wait, you said you where looking for me, but why?" Lulu noticed the small circle band-aid on Mimiko's head.  
  
"I've been looking for you, cause I'm your guardian Lulu!" the little bird noticed she was staring at her bandage.  
  
"Ack! How do you know my name!?" she was pointing at the bird accusingly.  
  
"Allow me to explain, pull the bandage off my head." she moved ever so closer to her as the girl began to reach out her hand. As she pulled of the band-aid 2 feathers came off with it, making the dove flap her winds and squeak sharply. Then as she settled down, Lulu noticed the marking on her head.  
  
"A star?"  
  
"Yes, It is a symbol, meaning I am your guardian. So Lulu, it's nice to meet you!" the little bird held out one wing, and it took the still puzzled girl a moment before she understood to shake it.  
  
"May I ask, what's with this crystal. It looks like my moms and sisters..." she handled the stone in her hands puzzlingly. Turning it to search each side of its radiant beauty.  
  
"It's your star crystal."  
  
"My star crystal, don't you mean 'silver' crystal?"  
  
"No, I mean star. You are not sailor Moon or a Mini Moon, your not even a Sailor Moon related. Your Sailor Star. So you get the star crystal."  
  
"Is there a difference?"  
  
"This gem is rumored to lite all the stars at night, as long it's owners own star is glowing brightly. Which means you. When your happy, the stars will be bright. When your sad, they will not glow the same in which they once did."  
  
"But what about before me? I mean, stars have been around forever, so why do I affect them now, unless others have held this before..."  
  
"Many, yes. The last one was the sailor scout, Sailor Cosmos. But she has decided it more so belonged to you. You are the sailor scout of the stars now."  
  
"Now, where there any before me?"  
  
"Yes, many of them. But all of them are in that crystal. Their souls, their powers, all sleep, and await to help you in your times of need."  
  
"My times on need." she was examining the stone, but then got a sad look.  
  
"What time of need? This is a time of peace. Nothing's gona happen here, not while I'm alive."  
  
"No, nothing will happen 'here'. But you don't belong here, even if you where born here, you weren't meant to be here."  
  
"What, what do you mean Mimiko!?" she gave the bird a weird look.  
  
"You where originally to have been born in the past, with your in this time mother. She was to be one of your friends, and you where to be the out most scout. But, something happened, and someone stopped it."  
  
"Who?!" Lulu was interested a lot, and didn't even notice it began to rain from the once clear and sunny sky.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos."  
  
Aura was about to question her back but was interrupted.  
  
"Lady Lulu!" Sailor Mars said her name, making her and the bird look up to her and the rest of the scouts including Sailor Pink Moon coming at her. (I would call her Mini Moon, but shes no longer small, so I made up the name pink.)  
  
Lulu stood up to great them.  
  
"Hello. How are you all?" she spoke.  
  
"Just finished rounds, but we saw you talking, to whom?" Jupiter said.  
  
"It looked like she was talking to the ground.." Venus whispered to Mercury, who barely hold in a laugh.  
  
"I was talking to Mimiko here." She motioned to the ground at the small white bird.  
  
Everyone looked down at it.  
  
"A bird?!" they all said.  
  
"Hate to say sis, but birds don't talk." Rini said.  
  
"Neither do cats!" said the younger sister back.  
  
The little bird then spoke up for herself.  
  
"Hello sailor scouts, my name's Mimiko! It's nice to meet you." she was now on Lulu shoulder and did her bow again.  
  
All of the girls looked shocked and sweat dropped, except mercury, whom leaned in to examine it.  
  
"How strange..." she looked strangely at its for head, at the star shaped symbol upon it. It was purple like her tail feathers.  
  
All the other girls went in close to and mumbled a 'hello' and 'hi'. The bird looked down to see 3 cats, the little one ready to pounce. Right as it did, she flew up, and the cat landed on the princesses face.  
  
"Ah, get her off, get her off!"  
  
"Diana!" Luna said, causing her little girl to drop and sit beside her.  
  
"But mom, the bird looked mighty tasty.." said Diana.  
  
The bird reset her self on the star sailors shoulders, whom was rubbing her face where scratches where.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
"So, you're her guardian..." neo queen serenity spoke with everyone, excluding her second daughter, whom was in her room putting on new clothing from her soaked ones.  
  
"Yes my lady. I've come from her original home star, and I have been looking for her for a very long time." The little bird was perched on the arm rest Serena was sitting in.  
  
"And, what now will become of her? And why did Sailor Comos do what she had done?"  
  
The bird had already said the same things to the queen as she said to Lulu.  
  
"I am afraid that cannot be spoken, only if Sailor Cosmos where to say it to someone directly, then they could know. The only thing I can tell you that, something happened that made Sailor Cosmos do what she did, and your daughter.....will be leaving you shortly."  
  
The bird looked down, as if to say a quiet sorry.  
  
"I see." was all the queen could say, then everyone looked up as the younger princess appeared.  
  
"Hello everyone." she spoke, noticing everyone looked somewhat deep in thought, worry, and confusion.  
  
"Uhm, did I miss something? Or should I leave or.." she began, but the bird flew onto her shoulder and spoke.  
  
"Not at all, I just told them what I have told you is all."  
  
"I see, mother?"  
  
The queen answered, "Yes?"  
  
"What am I to do with my crystal, I have no use for it since things where altered and all."  
  
The king answered since the queen didn't know.  
  
"You hold onto it Lulu, keep it with you at all times no matter what. And one day, you will need it, you will see."  
  
Lulu smiled, her father was always right about these things, and Lulu if even she was to do it only once, wanted to fight and protect others, using her new crystal.  
  
"Thank you father. I will take my leave."  
  
With that Lulu left with her new found Guardian, Mimiko.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
"Hey Mimiko?" Lulu asked, as she began towards the kitchen to get some food, she hadn't eaten all day.  
  
"Yes?" the bird answered, hoping for food as well.  
  
"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Your home star."  
  
"My home star? Aren't Sailor Scouts born in the cauldron somewhere in space?"  
  
"There is one exception, before there was even the cauldron, or any planets, or anything, there where just stars Lulu. And when there was no shadow to cover them, they shined more beautifully than you could imagine. And for there to be stars, the two first Sailors had to be there, the one of the stars herself, Sailor Star, and her sister whom kept them in the ever expanding cosmos, Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"Sailor Cosmos is my sister?"  
  
"Theoretically, yes. Then, since there wasn't anything but the two, they decided more should exist then just stars and space, so the made many many solar systems, and many many planets. It was even more beautiful with the different colors, and some of the stars as they became older got bigger and brighter, making the suns, to make an even more so beautiful piece of artwork.  
  
"But then the two got bored with no one else ever there, so they made many many different forms of life everywhere. Humans where the main ones, but there where countless others as well.  
  
"Sadly though, evil began to creep upon their creations, and became to much for the two alone to handle. Sailor Star and Sailor Cosmos where battling the first ruler over the 'Nega verse', one of the galaxies they had made. His name was King Magnium. While Sailor Star was cornered, protecting one of her most beloved stars, Sailor Cosmos had the chance to save her, but instead, fled, leaving Sailor Star to her doom."  
  
"What? But why!?"  
  
"She was afraid."  
  
'Is that what Sailor Cosmos meant when she ran when she spoke to my mother that long time ago, during the last great battle?'  
  
"Go on Mimiko..."  
  
"She fled to her farthest corner of the Cosmos, where no one could find her. She cried for years, not sure of what to do or what she had done. She watched from afar as mankind, began to wage wars against themselves. She soon thought of a way, to help everyone, and began creating the cauldron, where Sailor Stars would be born, countless numbers of them, so her sister could return, and be everywhere to fight evil and help the Cosmos. But, Sailor Star was unique, like every Sailor Soldier is, and her plan did not go as thought. A star was made for every planet, to be its protector from then on until the end of time. But Sailor Cosmos watched everyone, awaiting her sisters return.  
  
"Sailor Star came back many times, many ways, in many forms, as different Star Princesses in the end. Each one meet Sailor Cosmos, and each one died protecting her."  
  
"So, will I die too?"  
  
"I can't tell you your story, even if I know what has been changed, I'm not sure of any of it. But I will let you know, I will always be right beside you, even if you do die. But lets us pray that the tables have turned Lulu."  
  
Please send in reviews! 


End file.
